Pasado y Presente
by MangleSoul
Summary: Tras una búsqueda sin frutos Yafya y Legosi llegan a un punto clave en la historia del Beastars, en donde recuerda y confiesa sin miedo sobre lo que fue aquel dragón de Komodo en sus muchos ayeres.
1. Chapter 1

Después de su misión fallida sobre la capturar del supuesto traficante de colmillos de elefantes y otros trofeos que eran muy solicitados en lo mas profundo del Mercado Negro. Aquel fue retenido por el Beastars y su ayudante, un lobo gris. Paso de ser un animal incógnito a ser identifico como Melon, híbrido entre leopardo y gacela. Pero por cuestiones del destino escapo, dejando en gravedad al canino y con una decepción profunda por parte del equino que tuvo que darle la noticia en persona a su viejo amigo que no se lo tomo muy bien pero acepto de mala manera el que pagara toda la estancia de su nieto.  
Tras varias semanas de rehabilitación y fuertes insistencias por parte de Legosi el Beastars aun con duda decidió darle una segunda oportunidad al nieto de lo que fue varios ayeres su mano derecha, no porque necesitara su ayuda, era algo mas personal que lo dio a conocer precisamente desde el primer momento en que ambos mamíferos cruzaron mirada, ya era problema del pobre lobo que no viera las verdaderas intenciones por parte se su superior.

Por dos semanas no pudieron dar con el paradero del híbrido siendo una piedra en el zapato del caballo que ya empezaba a irritarlo. Iniciaron su búsqueda en clubes clandestinos, en clínicas médicas especialistas en híbridos e incluso hurgaron en el Mercado Negro pero parecía que simplemente desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Como si un asesino serial por las calles en plena época navideña en donde un gran porcentaje de estudiantes y empleados abundaban a todas horas siendo blancos fáciles no fuera suficientemente frustrante ahora empezaba a maldecirse sobre la compañía de aquel lobo que muchas veces parecía ver a Gosha a través de su lenguaje corporal, frases o incluso en sus silencios llegando al punto de llamarlo por aquel nombre, y qué mejor momento de llamarlo como aquel reptil de komodo que en plena emboscada a las afueras del Mercado Negro.

Para este punto Legosi seguía sin entender como aquel mamífero podía permanecer firme tras lo sucedido, fue un milagro que lo dejara entrar a su auto para regresar a la estación de policía y registrar la poca información del caso que seguía vigente. Si era conciente, no había sido la primera vez en que Yafya parecía ver a otro ser en él. Al principio lo dejo pasar pero a estas alturas la curiosidad del carnívoro estaba entrando a territorio altamente peligroso, pero como en otras situaciones no fue lo suficiente para detenerlo.  
-Yafya, tienes que decirme que sucede- lo miró nervioso. Aún le incomodaba la compañía de aquel equino que si bien a primera vista transmite confianza ya había visto una parte de aquel ser retorcido que era bien camuflado por solo portar el título del "Beastars". Tal vez solo por que formó parte de la vida de su querido abuelo aún le mantenía respeto pero ahí en fuera él estaría dispuesto a darle la espalda y seguir su vida como un simple repartidor de comida y sobrevivir en el Mercado Negro junto con Gouhin, al menos estaría haciendo algo productivo al rehabilitar a carnívoros que han caído en el vicio de la carne, podría seguir implementando su moral en aquellos seres que pese a sus deseos carnales aún poseían esperanza de reintegrarse en la sociedad, era reconfortante para el lobo el ayudar y mas si sabía que sus acciones daban buenos frutos a largo plazo a comparación de trabajar con aquel equino que si bien estaban en busca de un criminal aun cuestionaba los métodos de este.

Yafya ignoró su comentario subiendo el volumen a la radio, Legosi permaneció anonadado por la acción tan inmadura de aquel conductor. Lo hizo dudar, era claramente una advertencia de su superior pero sólo por un corto tiempo antes de volver a insistir.  
-¿Hice algo malo?

-A veces suenas como él- escupió apenas detuvo su auto, en un intento de evitar una conversación con el retraído lobo salió del auto y a paso firme se dirigió hacia el puente que daba una vista hacia el mar, recargo sus brazos sobre la barandilla de seguridad para tallar sus ojos que le ardían a causa de permanecer despierto por casi tres días seguidos. Estaba acostumbrado a exigirle a su cuerpo pero esto ya empezaba a debilitarlo más de lo normal.

Los pasos pesados del canino hicieron que las orejas del equino se agitaran pero no fue lo suficiente para hacerlo moverse de su lugar. Ambos permanecieron en silencio siendo su única compañía los carros que pasaban a sus espaldas. Yafya no parecía tener intenciones de despegar su mirada del mar que parecía arrullarlo, ayudándolo a calmarse y reflexionar lo suficiente para que su ira no lo domara.

-Yafya, quiero ayudar pero si así van a hacer las cosas jamás podremos encontrar a Melón. Déjame entender- suplico intentando hacerlo hablar.

Resignado y dudoso Yafya se aclaró la voz, parecía que desde el incidente sentía un nudo su garganta y este se tenso aun mas al oír aquella pregunta que le hizo recordar aquel dragón de komodo cada vez que lo notaba tenso. Que patético se sentía. -Fue aquí donde inicio y termino todo- hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

Otro largo momento en silencio se hizo presente. El lobo no estaba consciente de aquellas palabras por lo que un intento de seguir con la plática quiso adelantarse pero el caballo no se lo permitio -Gosha fue más que un compañero de patrullaje, más que un amigo, mas que mis ojos de mi punto ciego … fue mi hombro en donde podía recargarme sin miedo a ser devorado, fue aquel que me enseñó que incluso los carnívoros tienen algo por que temer aun teniendo toda esa fuerza oculta.- Hablo con menos seriedad de la habitual, mostrando una media sonrisa.  
Legosi permaneció a su lado, recargando en la barandilla y viendo al vacío con intención de imaginar tanto al Beastars como a su abuelo en sus días de gloria pero era casi imposible, Gosha hablaba rara vez de su pasado, era muy reservado al respecto por lo que muchas veces Legosi parecía vivir con un extraño que solo se interesaba en su día, se podría decir que solo contaba una u otra anécdota graciosa cuando era cachorro y no podía conciliar el sueño, ahi en fuera no volvía tocar el tema.

-Tu abuelo me abrió los ojos a un mundo que jamás pensé que podría explorar por ser un herbívoro- Yafya podría vivir una mentira pero tal vez por el cansancio, por la frustración o solo por escupir el veneno de aquel adiós que le hizo recordar aquel puente quiso confesarle eso aquel joven que podría deducir a lo que se refería. Ambos estaban enfermos, ambos llevan aquel mal sabor de boca que pese a todos sus esfuerzos persistía.

Durante los últimos veinte años aquel semental busco consuelo en un sin fin de mujeres que parecían prometer hasta lo imposible solo por una noche, si bien el sexo era placentero al final de este el mal sabor de boca regresaba y con un frío que parecía penetrar en sus huesos por lo que fue una costumbre el escaparse durante la madrugada para evitar ver la decepción en sus rostros. Con las pocas que no tuvo esa suerte siempre relataba la misma historia, en donde las hacía especial de otras y estas se lo tragaban sin dudarlo.

Podría justificar que su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, llegando a exceder sus límites físicos con el propósito mezquino de ayudar a los más necesitados y hacer la sociedad perfecta pero cuando estaba solo no podía soportar ver aquel pequeño punto ciego a sus espaldas que al parecer su único motivo de existencia era el hacerlo sentir como un miserable soberano solitario, hecho que lo obligó a usar vendaje con la excusa de concentrarse en lo permanecía de frente.

Parecía que su maldición estaba terminando, cada vez podía permanecer en su huerto de zanahorias sin miedo a voltear incluso se cuestionó en dejar de usar su tan característico vendaje, podía decirse que empezaba a disfrutar su puesto como el ser que velaba por aquella ciudad. Hasta que llegó a sus manos por parte del departamento de policía aquel reporte en donde se informaba de un híbrido con sangre de reptil que había sido declarado como un "delincuente depredador" , la curiosidad ganó por mucho haciendo que éste leyera todo el expediente y buscará las formas en cómo este carnívoro estaba relacionado con Gosha, investigó como si se tratara de un criminal a sueldo, mas sin embargo una sombra comenzó a crecer hasta el punto de consumirlo, la nostalgia llegó como un balde de agua helada pero tan rápido como llegó un fuego de ira lo reemplazó tras recordar el sueño sin cumplir gracias a que su amigo hizo de lado el bien común de su ciudad por amor, un amor prohibido que aún permanecía como tabú.

-¿Qué tan especial es este lugar?- preguntó de repente el canino. Sin querer el rostro del Beastars estaba fruncido y claramente esto había llamado la atención de su acompañante, de una media sonrisa a una expresión como esta, teorizó que este lugar tuvo que ser un punto clave en la vida de ambos seres que fueron amigos. El Beastars resoplo y masajeo su frente en busca de algo de paz, este asunto lo iba a volver loco.

-Fue aquí donde Gosha y yo juramos ser los próximos Beastars...- contestó en seco, tragando su orgullo volteo a ver al canino que permanecía atento a cada palabra y su cola sutilmente meneaba en espera -Pero también en donde me confesó el retiro de aquella promesa.

* * *

**Hola criaturas del señor, espero que les haya gustado esta historia. **

**No se si es que en futuro este se fusione con otro fic que ando trabajando pero ya tenía ganas de hacer una historia sobre estos personajes que son unos de mis favoritos del manga.  
**

**EN FIN. Nos vemos pronto y en serio muchas gracias por leer...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Estas destinado a ser algo grande", esa frase muy frecuente en la vida del equino, que desde muy temprana edad se propuso a ser el proximo heroe de su amada ciudad demostrando que un herbívoro también podía imponer miedo y admiración. El actual Beastars era un leopardo de nombre Hayai que frecuentaba los veintisiete años, si bien era un felino muy amado y respetado no dejaba de ser un carnívoro por lo que la mayoría de los herbívoros no estaban del todo satisfechos con la elección del Consejo. Los rumores frecuentaban en los medios sobre aquel felino, que frecuentaba el Mercado Negro, que existía cierta inmunidad sobre los felinos que capturaba e incluso que fue el causante del asesinato de su competencia que se trataba de una cuerpoespin. El caso a tratar es que Yafya admiraba aquel ser que parecía acercarse a un héroe de sus historietas, tan firme y noble eran las cualidades a copiar. No fue un secreto para todos a su alrededor de que su único propósito era tener el título de "Beastars", si bien unos se burlaron de aquel sueño por solo ser un menor otros muy pocos en realidad lo apoyaron como el caso de su madre que lo inscribió a un sin fin de actividades extracurriculares que en un futuro se lo agradecería.

"Estas destinado a ser algo grande." Fue la frase que tuvo en mente al pisar la prestigiosa Academia Cherryton, toda su vida se estuvo preparando para destacar en este lugar ya que era el lugar de elite en donde los mejores Beastars Sublimes habían sido elegidos en las últimas cinco décadas. Aquel semental mantuvo su mirada fija, paso seguro y con postura perfecta hasta llegar a su salon correspondido en donde tomaría clase con otros a los cuales los vería como competencia y no como simples compañeros. Durante su estancia en primer año, ningún estudiante parecía destacar como lo hizo Yafya en cuanto a calificaciones pero en cuanto a lo artístico, tenía que mejorar y por mucho. Escogió el taller de teatro con el propósito de tratar de cerca a los carnívoros ya que era el único taller en donde abundaban y no dividían los grupos como en otros. Si bien no recibía papeles importantes para las obras esto no lo decepcionó del todo ya que su cometido se estaba dando, tomaba nota mental sobre cada rasgo a conocer sobre los carnívoros tanto en presencia de herbívoros como entre ellos. Esto era una mina de oro para el equino, ningún libro podría darle aquella información que sus compañeros derramaban, sin duda alguna había hecho un bien y poco le importaba sus papeles mediocres.

A principios del segundo años el juego dio un giro interesante, al parecer una cebra de nombre Hai empezaba a destacar académicamente llegando a alarmar al joven equino que se encontraba en la cima y en proceso de ser uno de los elegidos, pero tras aquel herbívoro que al parecer era más social que él por era una clara señal de peligro ya que existía la posibilidad de que también lo escogieran como un posible candidato al título. Su competencia fue una guerra fría que solo entre ellos sabían que había, desde competencia académica hasta en las actividades extracurriculares iban muy a la par llegando al punto que con una simple mirada o gesto era necesario para entender claramente qué rumbo estaba tomando aquella guerra. Dicho y hecho, aquella cebra fue una de las elegidas al igual que Yafya y si que fue frustrante esa noticia ya que solo le restaba unos meses para terminar su estancia en aquella academia, unos meses bien contados para ganarse el mérito de ser entre los cinco candidatos élite, hecho que Yafya sin pena alguna decidió subir de tono aquella guerra fría.

Yafya odiaba jugar sucio pero si esto le garantiza la victoria que así sean las cosas, tragó su orgullo y como si se tratara de un hecho sobrenatural pasó de ser un reservado y de pocas palabras equino a uno extrovertido que en frecuentaba en halagos, en especial aquella cebra que al principio se lo tomó de forma ofensiva pero tras las insistencias esta cayó en la trampa. Para fines del año aquella cebra fue destrozada por las malas lenguas, ahora la catalogada como mujerzuela siendo rechazada por todos los que una vez considero amigos y por lo tanto perdió el derecho de ser una de las candidatas a Beastars; el camino se volvió a despejar para Yafya y termino su estancia con reconocimientos. "Estas destinado a ser algo grande" fue la frase que uno de los maestros le dijo en un susurro en la entrega de papeles, algo que llenó su ego a proporciones bíblicas y durante su discurso a su generación no pudo evitar decir una que otra frase dedicada a sí mismo pero camuflajeada, hecho que ninguno de los presentes se percató.

...

-Así que tu eres cuarto ¿eh?- interrogó una gacela del Concejo. Tras su graduación los siete estudiantes destacados de las escuelas de élite fueron llamados al Congreso para que el líder de cada especie dieran a conocer sus intenciones con aquellos animales que ahora obtendrían una alta posición social y capacitación especial para sobresaltar y en el caso en que no se conviertan en el Beastar Sublime serían la mano derecha de este al igual de imponer orden en los diferentes elementos clave de la sociedad que seguía formándose tras la guerra.

-Soy el quinto, de la Academia Cherryton- dijo con orgullo. Los artiodáctilos se pusieron histéricos tras esa declaración tanto que hizo sobresaltar al semental, parecía que había dicho el peor insulto pero por un momento miró a los demás animales que al parecer permanecen neutros, uno que otro pareció sorprendido pero la mayoría no le tomaron importancia. Las aves no disimularon su admiración al hablar sobre su belleza y de otro elegido que era un rinoceronte hembra, un momento incómodo para ambos que con una cruzada de miradas fue suficiente para demostrarlo.

Dentro de la sala los elegidos de cada estaban en el centro rodeados de una manada de cada especie, era un ruido atroz que incluso los directores de las escuelas estaban llegando a sus límites.

-¿Entonces quién lo es?- cuestiono un carnívoro que al parecer era uno de los pocos que estaba interesado. Entre todo el Congreso se rumoreaba sobre el famoso número de la muerte le quedaba como anillo al dedo con el animal elegido, era más por morbo el saber quien era.

-Soy yo- la voz hizo callar a todos los animales y sus miradas cayeron sobre aquel reptil que hablo -Gosha de la Escuela Indre- vaya que Dios era travieso, un dragón de Komodo enumerado con el número de la muerte.

* * *

**CHARLY VENGO INSPIRADO! Pense que no iba a actualizar tan rápido pero aquí ando... **

**Nos vemos pronto y en serio muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
